A Girl Who Looked Like Me
by AnimeLovers8765
Summary: Seorang gadis pindahan dari London datang ke Teiko-High sebagai murid baru. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Akashi Seijuuro bahkan telah mengenalnya namun hubungan mereka tak pernah akur.Apakah mereka dapat menjalin hubungan yang baik? /new Aurthor/Akashi Seijuuro.OOC/AkashixOC/sorry for Typo(s).
1. My Name Is Annie

A Girl Who Looked Like Me

Cast: Kiseki no Sedai,Momoi.S dan Annie Kawamura (ini buat couple nya Akashi nanti loh :V)

Couple: AkashiSeijuuro x Annie Kawamura

Author Asli(?): Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Happy reading minna^^ Chapter 1._

* * *

_SMP Teikou Kedatangan murid baru dari London bernama Annie dia terlihat seperti gadis biasa,namun sebenarnya dia adalah anak pewaris Kawamura hitam,dan bola matanya berwarna hitam pekat._

_"_"Selamat datang, akan duduk disebelah Akashi Seijuuro."

"Ha'i Sensei."

Penampilan Annie dan Akashi sangat mirip,hanya berbeda pada jenis kelamin mereka dan warna rambut dan bola mata. Benar2 mirip."

"Tak sangka akan bertemu denganmu." Kata Gadis itu.

"Ya." Jawab Akashi

Mereka sudah saling kenal,namun hubungan mereka tak pernah akur. Apa karena mereka terlalu mirip?

* * *

Chapt 1 done.


	2. Meeting

A Girl Who Looked Like Me

Cast: Kiseki no Sedai,Momoi.S dan Annie Kawamura (ini buat couple nya Akashi nanti loh :V)

Couple: AkashiSeijuuro x Annie Kawamura

Author Asli(?): Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Happy reading minna^^ Chapter 2._

_"Kami bukan kembar!" _

* * *

Itulah yang terlintas di kepala Annie karena semua orang sangat heran melihat kemiripan sifat antara dirinya dan ketakutannya tak terbukti,tidak ada satupun yang menanyai nya tentang hal ,dia sedang dibawa berkeliling sekolah oleh Akashi karena diminta senseinya,tentu Akashi tak akan melawan gurunya tersebut (baca: Karena murid teladan masa lawan guru?)

"Ini yg Olahraga" Kata Akashi.

_Tiba-tiba.._

"Akashi/cchi/kun! Kami menunggu mu!" Teriak Kiseki no Sedai + Momoi.

"Siapa yang kau bawa,ssu?" Tanya Ryota Kise

" Baru." Jawab Akashi seadanya.

Para KiseDai yang kaget karena Annie memiliki sorot mata yg mirip dg Akashi.

"Dia sekarang adalah manager kedua kita,namun tugasnya adalah mengatur jadwal dan menu latihan tambahan untuk kita!Ini perintah dari Coach sendiri!"

"EH?! MANAGER KEDUA? LATIHAN TAMBAHAN?!"

"Diam!"

Semua orang lagi,Annie juga menekuni bela diri,sehingga cukup tahu tentang keadaan otot pemain juga berpengalaman selama 3 tahun bermain di klub basket selama sekolahnya di Eropa. Akashi juga sedikit sependapat dengan teman(baca: Budak-budak)nya mengenai Annie yang jadi Manager ke-2 yang mengatur jadwal latihan,karena ini berarti dia harus bekerja sama dengan Annie.

"Yoroshiku!" Ucap gadis bersurai hitam tersebut

"Yoroshiku!" Ucap yang lain.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki,silakan panggil aku Momoi."

"Annie ..aku akan memanggilmu Satsuki saja."

Diluar dugaan Annie yang berpenampilan dingin rupanya cepat akrab dengan karena sesama perempuan?

* * *

Bel sekolah segera pulang menaiki tak tahan melihat Akashi lebih lama lagi apalagi menerima kenyataan bahwa kini dia harus bekerja sama dengan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Silakan,Nona." Ucap pelayan Annie yang membukakan pintu.

"Trims." Ucap Annie singkat.

"Ada acara apa hari ini?" Tanya Annie

"Malam ini Tuan dan Nyonya mau mengajak anda untuk urusan bisnis di rumah keluarga Seijuuro." Jawab Supirnya

"baik-APA?! SEIJUURO?!" Annie berteriak kaget.

"I-Iya..nona.." Jawab supirnya ketakutan(?)

Sesampainya di rumah,Annie bersikeras tak mau ikut ke rumah apa daya? Dia justru dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ayahnya,dan akhirnya dia tetap harus sia-sia.

"Annie,sudah selesai?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Ya..Okaa-san." Jawab Annie yang masih sedikit kesal.

Annie turun dari kamarnya berbalut _short dress_ berwarna hitam-merah dengan _cardigan _berwarna rapi sekali? Ya karena pertemuan ini khusus dan berada di restoran mewah.

Sesampainya di tempat..

"Selamat datang,Kawamura." Sambut Ayah Akashi

" tak jumpa!" Seru Ayah Annie

"Selamat sore,Paman.." Sambut Akashi

APA? Akashi juga berpakaian jas lengkap dg kemeja merah...benar2 mirip Annie.

* * *

Yaa..Chapt 2 selesai~ maaf ff ini pendek2 karena ini bukan computer author :v (baca: Minjem) mohon di review ya,jaa~


	3. The Continue of our meeting

A Who Looked Like Me

Author Asli: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cast: Akash.S, Annie Kawamura

Couple:AkashixAnnie

* * *

Penampilan mirip dan serasi (?) Dengan gaun yang dipakaiku! Ini jelas mengganggu sekali, Bisa-bisa kami dikira saudara lagi!

_"Akashi Seijuuro! Kau benar2 menyebalkan!_ "

**Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Annie Kawamura**

"Jadi..bagaimana kalau kita mulai pembicaraannya?" Ucap ayah Annie.

"Tentu k saja. Ini juga baru perencanaan." Jawab ayah Akashi dengan santai.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Annie yang awal mulanya harus duduk semeja dengan orang tuanya dipisah dan diminta untuk duduk berdua dengan Akashi.

"Maaf ya, urusan ini tentang bisnis. Duduklah dengan Akashi di meja lain." Ucap Ibu Annie

"Tapi Okaa-san! Aku tak pernah akur dengan anak itu! bantah Annie.

Rupanya ibunya telah pergi ke meja lain.

"Cepat duduk!" Perintah Akashi sambil menarik lengan Annie (suit..suit../digampar/)

Annie hanya bisa pasrah tangannya ditarik begitu saja.

"Tuan dan Nona Muda,mau makan atau minum apa?" Tanya seorang waiter dengan sopan.

"Aku mau steak,minumnya nanti saja." Jawab Akashi

"Aku juga steak,minumnya air putih." Jawab Annie sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu silakan tunggu sebentar." Sang Waiter membungkuk kan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"Kenapa harus semeja dengan anak ini sih?!" Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Annie sekarang.

"Sudah tidak suka semeja dengan ku ya?" Tanya Akashi dengan kalemnya(?)

JGER.

"Dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Annie.

"Aku mengetahui masa terimalah kenyataan itu,jadi jangan berpikiran macam2,Annie." Kata Akashi.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

"Ini pesanannya,Tuan,Nona." Seorang pelayan datang membawa makanan dan minuman yg telah dipesan.

"Hah?" Rupanya ucapan si pelayan membuyarkan suasana hening tadi.

"Uh..iya..trims." Ucap Annie lagi.

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat wajah kaget kenapa baginya itu sangat lucu.

"KENAPA KAU TERTAWA,MAHLUK MERAH?!" teriak Annie.

sadar kalau dia pasti selalu memasang wajah yang konyol bila kaget.

"Tidak wajah kagetmu lucu sekali!"

"Tapi wajahmu pas kaget tadi lucu..dan cukup manis." Sambung Akashi

Krik..

.

.

.

.

.

"EEH?!" /blush/ Muka gadis itu langsung memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu tiba-tiba merah."

"I-ini karena ruangan ini panas tau!" Jawab Annie gugup. (Kenapa gugup?Suka-suka saya deh./ditonjok/)

"Haah..Dasar Tsundere!" Akashi menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku bukan Tsundere!"

"TSUNDERE!"

"BUKAN!"

"TSUNDERE!"

"BUKAN!"

krik.

Karena tak ada yang menang dalam adu mulut ini,semua memutuskan untuk makan.

" Enaknya!" Seru Annie

Akashi cuma bisa..diem.

Tiba-tiba Gadis bersurai hitam itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di pipinya.

"Saus makananmu menempel! Kenapa kau itu tidak pernah bersih sih?!" Ucap Akashi sambil mengelap sisa saus di pipi Annie.

.

.

.

.

(Blush Hard Mode: ON) /apaini/

.

.

.

.

Seketika

wajah gadis itu langsung merona merah,mungkin sudah lebih merah dari rambut milik Akashi.

.

.

.

" aku bisa bersihkan sendiri kok!" Kata Annie

"Jadi kau tidak suka? Aku hanya membantu." Jawab Akashi

"Bukannya tak suka! Tapi ini kan tempat umum!" Kata Annie

"Nanti orang tua kita lihat!" Sambungnya.

"Biar." Jawab pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan cuek.

* * *

Ya,Chapter 3 END. KALI INI DIJAMIN TYPO LEBIH SEDIKIT DARI SEBELUMNYA LALALALALLALA /dilempargunting/

Sekalian sebelumnya,maaf,chapt 2 kemarin typonya banyak banget. Salah satunya yg Akashi bilang baru itu maksudnya anak YA MINNA. Disini Aakshi OOC sebenarnya saya tak bermaksud bikin dia OOC! /nangis/

Gimana lanjutan hubungan mereka? Tunggu ya. Jaa minna~


	4. Annie's Part Apa Kami Terlalu Mirip?

A Girl Who Looked Like Me

Annie's Part. Chapt ini dibuat sbg perkenalan diri dari Annie Kawamura & pendapatnya ttg Akashi Seijuuro.

**"Apa kami terlalu mirip?"**

* * *

"_Namaku Annie 14 tahun dan bersekolah di Teiko-High,SMP kelas 2. Aku pindah dari _

_London mengikuti Ayahku. Ayahku seorang pemimpin perusahaan Kawamura Group._

_Ayahku orang Inggris dan ibuku orang memiliki darah orang asing,wajahku sama sekali.._

_tidak seperti anak-anak keturunan orang asing lainnya._

_Rambutku berwarna hitam._

_Dilengkapi dengan kedua iris berwarna hitam pekat._

_tatapanku sangat dingin._

_mengintimidasi._

_namun masih memiliki sisi lembut._

_Mataku memiliki kemampuan yang tak biasa._

_Mataku dapat menganalisa semua yang aku lihat,baik Manusia,Bangunan,dan sebagainya._

_Aku bangga akan diriku yang selalu menang dan sempurna._

_Tak ada yang bisa menyamaiku._

_Hingga muncul seorang yang lebih sempurna dariku._

_Pemuda bersurai merah,dan memiliki manik dwi warna._

_Sifatnya sangat mirip denganku._

_Pandangan matanya dingin dan mengintimidasi._

_Manusia yang keberadaannya mutlak dan tak terkalahkan._

_Pemuda yang tidak tidak kusukai._

_Akashi Seijuuro._

_Kami dikenalkan oleh orang tua kami._

_Tapi kami tak pernah kami begitu mirip._

_Apa itu sebab dari hubungan kami yang seperti awan mendung dan matahari?_

_Yang selalu memperebutkan langit agar dapat menunjukan_

_Betapa mereka memiliki pengaruh yang besar bagi mereka yang berdiri dibawah langit?_

_Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan,dan awan mendung yang amat gelap._

_Namun sekarang aku mulai menyukainya._

_Rupanya dia bisa tersenyum lembut seperti anak-anak yang gembira._

_Tapi apa aku benar menyukainya?_

_Entahlah._

_Karena masih terpikir dalam hati ini.._

_Kami terlalu ,pendapat,keinginan dan cara pandang._

_Kami menyatakan bahwa keberadaan kami mutlak._

_Apa ini yang membuat kami saling benci?_

_Apa kami memang terlalu mirip.._

_Sehingga tak dapat disatukan?"_


	5. Kenapa Dia Tersenyum?

A Girl Who Looked Like Me

**author asli: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cast: Akashi.S , Annie.K **

**Couple: AkashixAnnie**

**note: untuk cast,anggota KiseDai author tidak tulis krn kemungkinan besar akan jarang sekali muncul :v /emot**

**GOMEN FOR TYPO(S),ALUR YANG MUNGKIN NGAWUR(?),DLL,DST,DSB.**

**Thankyou for reviewnya ya minna-san. Reviewnya baik,arigatou yang udh mau kalau masih ada kekurangan dan sedikit lama untuk update karena Author lagi sibuk (baca: Tersiksa) persiapan ujian yang..tau lah.**

**Oke. Happy Reading!**

* * *

_"Baik,kami berharap banyak atas kerjasama ini."_

_"tentu."_

_"Ayo pulang,Annie."_

_"Kau juga seijuuro."_

_"Ya."_

_._

_._

_._

_"O-_Ojousama! Ayo bangun nanti terlambat!"

.

.

.

butler pribadi Annie memecah ketenangan pagi hari.

"Uh..iya..iya..sabar sedikit!" Ucap Annie

Annie segera mandi,memakai seragamnya,sarapan dan ke ,tiba-tiba muncul ide yang tak biasa dari pikirannya.

.

.

SKIP TIME. Di sekolah..

.

.

"Nanti aku tidak datang ke gym ya?"

"Eh?! Kenapa?! Achan harus datang!" Seru seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Aku bosan ke gym terus. Jadi manager rupanya nggak enak. Harusnya aku masuk klub beladiri dari dulu!" Seru Annie.

"Aku juga sudah minta izin sama Coach kok." Sambungnya.

"Yah..yasudah,nanti kusampaikan pada Akashi-kun." Jawab Momoi pasrah.

"Tenang,nanti waktu klub aku sms kamu."

"Oke!"

(**note: Disini karena nama Annie itu rada panjang(?) Jadi Author bikin Momoi manggil si Annie Achan,dan nanti Author juga akan buat Kuroko panggil Annie itu Kawa-san.)**

Saat kegiatan klub,ponsel Momoi bergetar, terlihat sebuah pesan kecil dari Annie.

**To : Satsuki**

**Fr : Annie**

**Subject : -**

* * *

Hai. Kebetulan hari ini anak2 klub beladiri tidak ada kegiatan,skrg aku ada di ruangan mereka. Kalau mau menyusulku,aku ada diruang ketiga setelah tangga. JANGAN BERI TAHU MEREKA YA!

* * *

"Hei,Momocchi,Annicchi kemana,ssu? Kenapa dia tidak datang?" Tanya Ryota Kise.

"Mana si manager kedua itu? Padahal aku berniat membuktikan padanya kalau otot kaki ku dan pergerakanku ini tidak payah!" Seru Aomine sewot karena merasa hasil latihannya sia-sia.

"Uh..Aku tahu kok dia ada dimana." Kata Satsuki yang tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Annie.

"Bawa kami ketempat dia berada,Satsuki!" Titah Akashi.

Segera,para anggota KiseDai pergi ke tempat latihan beladiri dan melihat Annie yang sedang latihan.

krik.

krik.

krik.

Mereka melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan,bahkan untuk dilakukan seorang wanita.

Annie rupanya kuat sekali. Dia melatih banyak seni beladiri seperti karate,tinju, maupun jurus2 beladiri yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

Patung-patung kayu untuk latihan banyak yang retak bahkan patah karena dipukul dan ditendang terus-menerus. Mengejutkan.

Annie yang hanya memiliki tinggi 170 cm, ternyata kuat sekali,membuat para anggota KiseDai merinding. "Pantas dia dengan santainya mengatakan kelemahan tiap anggota,soalnya dia lebih kuat." Para anggota KiseDai bergidik ngeri.

"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING,YOU RAINBOW-MAGIC-CREATURE? I'VE SAID NOT TO SEE ME WHEN I DO MY EXERCISES!" Annie kelepasan marah pake bahasa inggris(?)

"Uh! Momo-Satsuki! Kenapa kau beri tahu mereka?! Berikan aku hari libur setidaknya sekali saja!"

"Maaf Annie cchi/chin/Achan/Kawa-san." Ucap mereka bersama-sama.

"haah yasudahlah,masuklah." Annie pasrah dengan teman-temannya.

"Sebagai hukuman,ayo lawan aku dalam beladiri kalian mau melakukan apa,yang penting target kalian adalah melukaiku." Tantang Annie.

"Dan..yang boleh melakukannya hanya yang laki-laki!"

"Achan! Tenaga mereka jauh lebih besar darimu! Jangan!" Momoi teriak histeris.

"Kau mau bunuh diri hah?!" Tanya Aomine.

"Tenang. Aku sudah biasa." Jawab Annie kalem.

"Sekalian untuk melatih otot kalian kan?" Annie meneruskan kalimatnya.

Segera,setiap anggota KiseDai satu persatu ambil posisi. Namun..

MEREKA K.O. DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI 5 MENIT.

Sukses mereka babak belur.

"Tuh kan? Aku tak mungkin mati lawan cowok,mengerti?" Kata Annie.

"HIDOI,SSU! ANNICCHI CEWEK KUAT..HUAAAA!" Kise nangis histeris..

yang lain cuma bisa meringis kesakitan.

Sebenarnya mereka juga sedikit segan melawan Annie,apalagi dia tak disangka gadis itu cukup kuat untuk anak perempuan pada umumnya.

"Maaf deh maaf. Itu hukuman karena sudah mengganggu jadwal libur orang. Sebentar,kuobati memar kalian." Jawab Annie. Dia merasa sedikit tidak enak sama teman-temannya.

Annie membawa mangkuk air hangat dan kotak p3k,dia mempertanggungjawabkan(?) Perbuatannya dibantu oleh Momoi.

"Untung bukan luka berat..Kawa-san memang hebat." Kuroko hampir tepar(?) Dihajar Annie.

"Memalukan. Baru kali ini aku kalah lawan anak perempuan!" Kata Aomine.

"Kau terlalu kuat untuk ukuran anak perempuan,nanodayo!" Kata Midorima.

"Terserah apa kata kalian! Beladiri itu hobiku sejak kecil!" Kata Annie.

Karena sebagian besar memar anak2 KiseDai di tangan dan kaki,maka Annie harus mengobatinya dengan tangannya sendiri..Tapi sifat tsundere Annie kalo harus deket sama laki-laki keluar, ya gitu deh.. (note: bukan tsundere akut kayak Midorima :v) Sedikit blushing.

Entah kenapa anggota KiseDai yang lain tidak menyadari bahwa Annie blushing(?) Kecuali Akashi.

Akashi justru tersenyum kecil menyadari Annie blushing "Dasar Tsundere!" Batin Akashi dalam hati.

"Tuh, sudah selesai. Sekarang pulanglah." kata Annie yang akhirnya selesai mengobati teman-temannya.

"Kawa-san tidak pulang?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Uh..aku masih mau latihan. Kalian pulanglah, Satsuki juga sudah pulang dari tadi. Aku kan gak takut meski sendirian di sekolah!"

"Terserah Kawa-san kalau begitu.." ucap Kuroko.

_Keesokan harinya di kelas.._

"Ohayou Annie-chan." Sapa seorang gadis bersurai coklat bernama Chizuku Takahashi.

"Hng? Ohayou mo,Takahashi." Balas Annie.

"Ne,ne..Kau terlihat mengantuk sekali? Ada apa?"

"Aku latihan sampai malam di sekolah."

"Latihan apa?"

"Mau tahu aja."

Chizuku adalah anak perempuan yang pertama kali menyapa Annie sejak hari pertama dia masuk di Teiko. Gadis yang ramah,bersurai -tipe yang bersahabat dan pantang menyerah menghadapi segala jenis sifat seseorang apalagi yang jutek seperti Annie. Maklum,dia suka sekali menjalin pertemanan.

Annie segera duduk di bangkunya. Tentu saja hari ini dia akan bertemu si surai merah alias Akashi Seijuuro yang merupakan teman sebangkunya. Annie selalu melihat pemandangan yang biasa dan sudah sangat familiar dimatanya. Akashi duduk dengan muka datar,bermain shogi sendirian.

"Ohayou." Sapa Annie singkat.

"Ohayou." Jawab Akashi singkat. Karena mereka kurang akrab,dibalas singkat saja sudah bagus.

Dan satu hal. Setiap hari,tidak pernah ada yang berani dekat-dekat bangku Akashi dan Annie ketika mereka atau salah satunya sudah datang. Dua bangku keramat yang diduduki oleh dua orang kaya yang tatapannya menyeramkan bagaikan jangan-dekat-dekat-atau-mati dan selalu bawa-bawa benda tajam. Benda tajam?

.

.

.

**-FlashBack-**

.

.

.

_Hari keempat di sekolah baru. Annie sedang duduk dibangku masing-masing sambil menunggu bel sekolah tanda istirahat cukup ramai sampai beberapa orang anak perempuan datang dangan tampang yang adalah fans Kiseki no Sedai dan tahu bahwa anggota KiseDai dan Annie cukup dekat._

_"HOI ANAK BARU!" Bentak seorang diantara mereka._

_"Kau anak baru,sudah berani dekat-dekat para Anggota Kiseki no Sedai! Berani sekali kau!" Yang lain melanjutkan kalimat temannya._

_"Terus kenapa? Mereka toh menerimaku berteman dengan mereka?" Annie sewot._

_"Apa?! Dasar anak baru!" _

_Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah baju Annie yang membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju pada mereka._

_Swuuuuung..Ckris._

_Gunting merah mengkilat melayang mengenai gadis yang menarik kerah baju Annie. Gunting milik Akashi sukses membuat kerah baju Annie terbebas dari cengkraman._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak baru? Apa tidak boleh aku dan yang lainnya berteman dengan dia?" Akashi memberi death glare miliknya._

_"Kenapa Seijuro-san memperbolehkan anak ini berteman dengan kalian? Dia anak baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan sok kenal dengan kalian!" Bantah salah satu dari mereka._

_Syat-_

_Suara sayatan blade cutter._

_"Yang sok kenal itu kalian tahu! Minggir dari hadapanku atau kalian akan pulang dengan penuh luka sayatan!"_

_Rupanya selagi gadis-gadis itu lemah,Annie menggores panjang wajah gadis yang telah mencengkram kerahnya dengan cutter berukuran panjang keseluruhan 20cm. Annie melakukannya dengan senyuman manis dan tampang tak berdosa. Kini wajah gadis itu penuh dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Rasakanlah akibatnya hai gadis-gadis yang sok kenal dan membully orang sembarangan._

_"Cepat. Pergi." Titah Akashi yang rupanya sudah bawa gunting lagi._

_"Kalau kau tidak mau mendapat sesuatu yang buruk." Annie memberi ancaman tambahan sambil tersenyum manis,masih dengan cutter di tangannya._

_"SUMIMASEN." Gadis-gadis itu segera kabur._

_._

_._

_._

**-Flashback end-**

Memang menyeramkan. Satunya mengancam orang dengan death glare dan satunya mengancam dengan senyuman manis.

SKIP TIME

Sepulang sekolah,Annie rupanya ikut pulang ke rumah Akashi karena ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan bersama. Sensei-nya meminta masing-masing melakukan tugas fisika dan tugas pengamatan bersama dengan teman sebangku lalu laporan pengamatan dan tugas fisika dikumpul esok lusanya.

"Selamat datang,Seijuuro-sama dan Kawamura-sama." Sekitar 8 maid menyambut kedatangan dua pewaris perusahaan besar tersebut.

Annie cuma mengikut Akashi menuju kamarnya tanpa kata-kata karena bagaimanapun ada dua alasan. 1) Annie kurang akrab dengan Akashi 2) Annie tidak pernah masuk rumah Akashi sebelumnya.

Annie dipersilakan duduk oleh seorang maid di salah satu kursi yang berada dikamar Akashi. Mereka mengerjakan tugas di sebuah meja yang dikhususkan untuk 2 orang saja.

"Kau bawa tugasnya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya." Jawab Annie.

Mereka mengerjakan tugas fisika masing-masing. Tidak ada kerjasamanya,karena mereka sendiri masing-masing juga sudah mengerti cara mengerjakannya.

Semua. Untuk Akashi. Tidak semua,untuk Annie.

"Ano..Seijuuro?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku kerjakan yang ini? Aku tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya."

"Kemari. Biar kulihat caramu mengerjakannya."

.

.

.

"Arigatou,Seijuuro." Annie menunjukkan senyum tipis setelah berhasil dalam waktu 10 menit diajari oleh Akashi.

"Lain kali jangan lupa rumusnya. Itu sangat mudah." Balas Akashi.

"Meski aku pintar,tidak berarti kepintaranku sama denganmu!" Seru Annie.

Selama mengerjakan,Akashi terus memperhatikan Annie. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai,tinggal menunggu sang gadis bersurai hitam ini. Annie menyadari Akashi terus memperhatikannya namun dia tak ambil pusing sampai dia kesulitan lagi mengerjakan soal. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Tolong bantu aku yang ini,Seijuuro. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Yang ini kan mudah. Sini aku jelaskan!"

Annie mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Akashi,maksudnya supaya dia dapat melihat lebih jelas,tapi lagi-lagi tsunderenya kumat jadi dia sedikit deg-deg-an.

"Arigatou,Seijuuro." Kata Annie.

" Tunggu. duduk dan kerjakan di sampingku!" Titah Akashi.

"Huh?"

"Cepat duduk disampingku!"

"Sesuai apa maumu." Annie sedikit kesal.

.

.

30menit kemudian..

.

.

"Selesai!" Seru Annie.

"Kalau kau kerjakan serius pasti bisa kan?" Akashi menatap wajah puas gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Kau kira aku tidak serius? Aku hanya lupa rumusnya!" Bantah Annie.

Tiba-tiba Akashi menaruh kepalanya di pundak Annie dan memejamkan matanya. Annie langsung blushing mengetahui itu.

"Singkirkan kepalamu,Seijuuro." Ucapan Annie sedikit ketus bercampur nada bicara yang berbau tsundere(?)

"Kau harus membiarkanku istirahat,sebagai bayaran aku sudah mengajarimu." Akashi tak mau kalah.

"Aku kan hanya minta diajari dua soal?!" Seru Annie.

"Tetap saja. Perkataan ku mutlak."

Annie cuma bisa menghela napas. Malas berdebat,dia membiarkan Akashi menaruh kepalanya di berusaha tahan sambil menahan sifat hanya dapat memandangi Akashi yang mulai tertidur di pundaknya.

"Haah..aku sudah capek,sekarang pundakku yang pegal masih ditimpa kepala orang ini." Itulah yang ada dipikiran Annie.

"Jangan mengeluh. Sudah kukatakan ini bayaran atas aku yang sudah mengajarimu." Kata Akashi.

Deg.

Lagi-lagi pikiran Annie ditebak oleh Akashi.

"Iya. Iya. Maaf!" Seru Annie.

Lama kelamaan Annie gemas melihat muka Akashi yang tertidur. Annie tidak tahan untuk menyentuh surai merah tersebut. Wajah tidur Akashi begitu tenang dan tidak menyeramkan seperti wajah sehari-harinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang wajah tidurnya menyeramkan sampai terkadang maid/butlernya serem sendiri kalau mau membangunkan Annie. Pokoknya kalau mau membangunkan Annie itu harus siap mental(?).

Akashi tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya karena merasakan Annie yang mengusap surai merahnya dengan lembut. Gadis bersurai hitam yang melihat kelakuan pemuda tersebut langsung merasa heran. "Kenapa dia tersenyum?"

* * *

**AKHIRNYA CHAPT INI SELESAI.**

**Gimana selanjutnya? tunggu di chap selanjutnya. Dan minta request dong,bagusnya chap selanjutnya mau lebih berbau(?) romance apa enggak? XD**

**Oh ya,satu lagi,Ri-chan mau kasih tau kalau di ff ini, nama-nama seperti Tetsuya,Seijuuro,Daiki,Ryota,Shintarou,Satsuki,dll itu BUKAN NAMA KECIL TAPI NAMA MARGA/KELUARGA. Jadi yang terbiasa nama-nama tersebut jadi nama kecil dan sebaliknya seperti Kuroko,Akashi,dll itu nama marga/keluarga mohon maklum karena Ri-chan lebih terbiasa kalau nama tsb jadi nama kecil bukan nama marga/keluarga. Ini Ri-chan tulis karena Ri-chan membaca bbrp ff yang nama sprt Kuroko itu jadi nama keluarga.**

**Gomen lama update. Ri-chan lagi sibuk sama persiapan menjelang ujian,dan faktor 'ide macet' yang amat menyusahkan. Gomen for TYPO,ALUR LOMPAT-LOMPAT,ADEGAN ROMANCENYA GAK KELIATAN DAN KURANG GREGET/apa/, ALUR CERITA PENDEK,DAN SEBAGAINYA.**

**Oke cukup sekian,minna. mind to review? dan kalo ada request apa bilang aja,arigatou.**


	6. Dark side

A Girl Who Looked Like Me

**author asli: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cast: Akashi.S , Annie.K **

**Couple: AkashixAnnie**

**note: untuk cast,anggota KiseDai author tidak tulis krn kemungkinan besar akan jarang sekali muncul :v /emot**

**GOMEN FOR TYPO(S),ALUR YANG MUNGKIN NGAWUR(?),DLL,DST,DSB.**

**JUST A LITTLE REMAINDING FOR READERS : Tetsuya.****(Kuroko = Nama Kecil/Panggilan) (Tetsuya = Nama Marga/Keluarga)**

** Yosh! Happy Reading~^^**

* * *

_"Kenapa dia tersenyum?"_

_"Wajah ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya...Yang menyeramkan,mutlak,tidak dapat ditentang."_

_"Mungkin ini wajahnya yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat oleh teman-temannya ya?"_

_ ._

_ ._

** .**

Ya. Annie bahkan sangat heran dengan senyuman yang **(amat-amat-amat-sangat)** tipis tersungging bibir sang Emperor Akashi Seijuuro. Dia seperti seorang yang selama ini kelam dan sendirian seolah mendapat kehangatan dan kasih dari orang lain. Membuat gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu semakin senang membelai surai merah pemuda tersebut.

"Hihihi...manisnya!" Batin gadis tersebut dalam hati.

Karena tidak ada yang melihat,Annie tidak segan-segan melupakan tsunderenya(?) dan tersungging sebuah senyum **(yang juga amat-amat-sangat-sangat)** tipis di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba,Akashi terbangun dan segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya. _"Oh baguslah dia tidur beneran,kirain pura-pura.." _Pikir Annie.

"Kawamura?" Akashi mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ya,Seijuuro? Kau tidur pulas loh,meski cuma sebentar. Apa secapek itu sih mengajari ku?" Kata Annie.

"..."

"Jawab,Seijuuro!"

"Ya."

"Aaah! Rasanya aku tidak sebodoh itu deh."

"Memang tidak. Tapi kau berubah jadi gadis bodoh saat soal yang kau tanyakan terakhir." Akashi memasang tatapan sedikit mengejek.

"APA? AKU TIDAK BODOH SEIJUURO!"

Merasa tertekan(?) dikatain bodoh oleh seorang yang (Jauh) lebih pintar,Annie hampir menjerit. Untung masih bisa ditahannya.

"Masih ada sisa soal lagi. Ayo kerjakan!" Ajak Annie.

"Aku sudah selesai." Jawab Akashi.

"NANI? Perasaan kita mengerjakannya bersama,kok kau selesai duluan sih?" Annie sedikit kesal menerima kenyataan(?).

"Salah sendiri tidak kau -jangan hanya karena aku tidur sebentar dipundak mu kau tidak mengerjakan sisa soal ya?" Perkataan Akashi yang satu ini langsung _to-the-point._

"B-baka! Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya fokus sama soal-soal sebelumnya saja!" Gadis itu berbohong. Tampak semburat merah di wajahnya.

" memang mirip Shintaro."

"Tsundere jannai!"

"Kalau kau menyangkal dirimu Tsundere,berarti kau tsundere."

"..."

Hening. Annie _speechless_.

Annie mulai mengerjakan sisa soal yang ada. Akashi terus memperhatikan dirinya,terkadang melihat ke lembar jawaban gadis itu. Annie mulai risih diperhatikan segera menegur Akashi.

"Seijuuro! Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa lembar jawabanku isinya salah semua?"

"Tidak. Sejauh ini betul semua."

"Terus kenapa kau memperhatikanku terus?!"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Risih tau,dilihat begitu!"

Akashi segera menyenderkan kepalanya lagi di pundak Annie,kali ini tidak tidur,dia tetap terjaga,memperhatikan Annie. Tindakan ini sukses membuat wajah Annie merona merah.

" Tsundere!" Batin Akashi.

Setelah selesai semuanya,Annie masih diam. Dia terlalu malu untuk meminta Akashi menyingkirkan kepalanya karena dia tahu jawabannya,pasti Akashi tidak akan melakukan apa yang dimintanya. Namun,tanpa disangka Akashi menyingkirkan kepalanya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Baguslah.

"Besok,aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Akashi.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Annie dengan polosnya(?).

"Temani aku membeli bola dan sepatu basket yang baru. Winter Cup kan sebentar lagi."

"Kenapa tidak sendiri saja?"

"Ini perintah,dan perintahku mutlak. Kalau kau menolak,aku tak segan menggunakan gunting ini."

"Kalau begitu,kau juga tau akibatnya jika memaksaku. Lumayan sebagai bahan percobaan blade cutterku yang baru."

**Lalu terjadi perang antara gunting dan cutter yang tidak patut dibaca(?),maka kita skip aja :V**

**SKIP TIME,ESOK HARINYA.**

Akashi sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Annie,menunggu gadis yang mau dia ajak pergi. Akashi memakai kemeja merah marun dan celana jeans biru tua serta sepatu berwarna merah. Setelah 10 menit menunggu,Annie turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 ditemani 2 orang maid pribadi berjalan dibelakangnya.

Annie memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu yang lumayan gelap dengan rok yang ukurannya sedikit diatas lutut berwarna hitam dengan corak garis berwarna putih sebagai pemanis. Dia juga memakai pita disekitar leher kemejanya seperti pita yang ada di seragam Teiko namun berwarna..merah darah. CATAT! MERAH DARAH! /caps

Dia juga membawa tas kecil berwarna putih dengan ornament pita berwarna hitam. Rambutnya diikat satu dan poninya yang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya. Tapi..ikat rambutnya juga berwarna..merah darah. Namun,Annie tampak cantik sekali.

"Rupanya kau juga bisa berdandan seperti perempuan."

"Kau kira selama ini aku bukan perempuan? Jangan macam-macam denganku atau cutter ini akan menggores kulit putihmu itu,Seijuuro!" Gadis itu mengacungkan cutter berwarna dark purple kesayangannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga,ini hasil pekerjaan Ryuuka dan Ryuuki. Mereka memang pandai memilihkanku pakaian." Ucap Annie sambil menunjuk kedua maid pribadinya.

Maid pribadi Annie bernama Ryuuka dan Ryuuki,saudara kembar identik. Untuk membedakannya,Ryuuka memiliki iris berwarna dark purple dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu tua,cenderung hitam. Sedangkan Ryuuki juga memiliki iris berwarna dark purple,hanya saja warna rambutnya abu-abu muda,tidak terlalu gelap.

"Selamat jalan,Ojou-sama." Ucap mereka berdua.

"Ya,pastikan saat aku kembali,kamarku sudah bersih!" Kata Annie.

Annie mengikuti Akashi masuk ke mobilnya.

* * *

Sampai di toko peralatan olahraga,rupanya segerombol(?) mahluk warna-warni(?) juga sudah menunggu.

"Achan!" Seru Momoi yang melihat Annie turun dari mobil Akashi.

"Ah..Satsuki!"

"Ngomong-ngomong,Seijuuro tidak bilang kalian akan ikut?"

"Tak perlu dipikirkan Kawa-san. Anoo..dimana Akashi-kun?" Jawab Kuroko.

Akashi berjalan setelah berbicara sebentar dengan supirnya. Rupanya dia merencanakan para anggota KiseDai lainnya juga ikut.

"Ne..Akashicchi,kita hanya beli sepatu dan bola basket yang baru kan?" Tanya Kise.

"Itu yang menjadi tujuan pokok kita kemari,tapi kalau kalian butuh sesuatu yang lain,silakan." Jawab Akashi.

* * *

**INSIDE THE STORE.**

* * *

Para anggota KiseDai masing-masing sibuk mencari sepatu basket baru serta peralatan lainnya untuk persiapan Winter Cup. Annie yang tak tau apa-apa hanya melihat-lihat ditemani Momoi.

"Achan tidak suka olahraga ya?" Tanya si surai merah muda tersebut.

"Bukan tidak suka,hanya kurang suka. Toh aku sudah belajar beladiri,menurutku sudah cukup." Jawabnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Annie balik.

"Uh..aku sih netral saja. Aku tidak benci olahraga,suka sekalipun tidak." Jawab Momoi.

"Soukaa.."

"Kau sudah sering kemari? Sepertinya sudah hafal dengan toko ini?" Tanya si surai hitam.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali kesini,tentu saja bersama mereka!" Momoi menunjuk kearah para anggota KiseDai.

Tiba-tiba,mereka sudah mendengar para mahluk pelangi itu heboh sendiri(?)

"UWAA..AOMINECCHI,KAU MENJATUHKAN SUSUNAN SEPATUNYA,'SSU!"

"WOI,BAKASE! INI KAN KARENA KAU MENDORONGKU!"

"HIDOI! AKU TAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!"

_**ini yang terjadi antara Kise dan Aomine.**_

"Aduh,maaf sepatunya sudah ukuran paling besar!"

"Tapi ini terlalu kecil..tolong carikan yang lain~"

"Minna! Tolong carikan sepatu untuk orang ini!"

"Tidak ada! Itu ukuran yang paling besar!"

"Huwa bagaimana? Kita bisa dihukum boss kalau mengecewakan pelanggan!"

**_Murasakibara membuat pelayan tokonya heboh,karena kakinya kegedean._**

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**Sepertinya hanya 3 manusia itu yang ribut. Trio kalem(?) Akashi,Midorima dan Kuroko tenang-tenang sentosa.**_

"Haaah~ Ki-chan dan Dai-chan bertengkar lagi! Selalu begini!" Momoi _facepalm _dengan kelakuan Kise dan Aomine.

"Sepertinya kau juga harus melihat Atsushi. Para pelayan toko sudah panik begitu tuh.." Annie menunjuk kearah para pelayan toko yang pasang tampang horror,karena gak ketemu sepatu yang seukuran kaki Murasakibara.

"Apa ini selalu terjadi? Shintarou,Seijuuro dan Tetsuya tenang-tenang saja?" Tanya Annie lagi.

"Iya,kalau sudah urusan begini pasti mereka tenang-tenang saja." Jawab Momoi.

"Aku harus menghampiri Dai-chan,Ki-chan dan Mukkun. Apalagi Dai-chan! Dia selalu membuat masalah!" Lanjut Momoi sambil sedikit mengomel.

SKIP TIME.

"Haah..akhirnya selesai juga! Dai-chan! Ki-chan! Untung kita tidak diomeli penjaga tokonya!" Momoi marah-marah pada 2 mahluk biru-kuning tersebut.

"Gomene,Momocchi..." Kise menjawab Momoi dengan tampang lesu.

"Ano..Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Annie.

"Memangnya kenapa? Achan ada urusan?"

"Uh itu..hari Sabtu seharusnya aku bisa meluangkan waktuku sendiri. Aku mau ke toko buku."

"EH?! KENAPA ACHAN TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!"

Momoi berteriak tepat disamping telinga Annie. Sang empunya langsung menutup telinganya,demi keselamatan indra pendengarannya.

"Berisik,Satsuki! Jangan berteriak begitu!"

"Lalu,kenapa kau ikut dengan kami? -nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Jangan tanya denganku. Tanya dengan manusia diujung sana itu!" Annie menunjuk Akashi.

"Sebagai manager kedua,setidaknya dia juga harus ikut." Akashi menjawab dengan kalem.

"Kalau aku sudah tidak sayang nyawa,sudah dipastikan aku tidak ikut,Seijuuro!"

"Sekarang kau ikut. Bagus,setidaknya kau tidak mau mati muda,padahal guntingku sudah siap kapan saja." Akashi mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya.

Para anggota KiseDai berjalan bersama. Akhirnya,daripada Perang Dunia Ketiga(?) terjadi antara dua manusia yandere vs yandere-tsundere ini,Momoi mengajak yang lainnya untuk menemani Annie ke toko buku..sebagai tanda terimakasih.

**SEPULANG DARI TOKO BUKU..**

"Akhirnya..aku bisa membeli buku-buku terbaru. Arigatou,minna,sudah mau menemani."

"Douita,Achan!" Momoi tersenyum lebar.

Jalanan sudah mulai sepi,tentu saja anggota KiseDai,Momoi dan Annie masih berjalan bersama karena rumah mereka berdekatan..oh kecuali Akashi dan Annie. Mereka hanya ikut sampai halte bus karena supir Akashi akan -tiba,2 orang preman berbadan cukup besar datang,tujuannya apa? Sudah pasti menggoda Momoi.

"Hey nona! Daripada bersama teman-temanmu,lebih baik ikut dengan kami!" Ucap si preman pertama.

"Lepaskan aku!" Momoi memberontak karena tangannya di cengkeram salah satu dari mereka.

"Hoi! Lepaskan Satsuki!" Teriak Aomine.

"Bocah,kau jangan ikut campur!" Jawab preman kedua.

"Lepaskan Satsuki,preman sialan!" Akashi mengeluarkan _death glare-_nya pada preman-preman tersebut.

"Kalian pergilah kalau masih saying nyawa! Kami hanya mau membawa nona manis ini." Preman pertama berkata begitu,diselingi tawa preman kedua.

Muncul siku-siku tanda kekesalan di kening Annie. Dia sebenarnya juga tak rela melihat Momoi diperlakukan seperti itu oleh para preman. Tiba-tiba,preman kedua mengeluarkan pisau,bermaksud untuk menodong Annie dan lainnya.

"Heh,pergi kalian bocah,atau kalian mau nona ini juga kami ambil?" Preman kedua menunjuk Annie.

"Kalian..cari mati ya?!" Aomine mulai kesal.

"Lepaskan Momoi-san/Momo-chin/Momoi!" Kuroko,Midorima dan Murasakibara juga mulai marah.

Akashi mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya,namun terlambat,tiba-tiba mulut Annie dipekap dengang tangan preman kedua.

"Achan/Annie/Kawa-san/Kawamura!"

"Uph!Hepaskan aku!" (Lepaskan Aku!)

"Maaf,nona manis,sebaiknya kau juga ikut menemani temanmu yang berambut merah muda ini."

Seketika hening beberapa saat. Annie-pun merapatkan sedikit tubuhnya ke tubuh preman tersebut lalu..

**Dia menyikut perut preman tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh.**

Si preman kaget dan melepaskan bekapannya dari Annie. Annie mulai marah.

"**_Kalian..Lepaskan Satsuki atau kalian akan pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan dan tak berkulit lagi!"_ **Annie mengancam kedua preman tersebut.

.

.

Annie mulai melancarkan serangannya pada preman yang membekap mulutnya tadi. Kebetulan,prema tersebut sangat kesakitan dengan hasil sikutan Annie sehingga jatuh terduduk,membuat Annie mudah dalam menendangnya. Dia menendang kepalanya,lalu memukul pundak preman itu dengan sikutnya dan begitu seterusnya dia lancarkan pada semua anggota gerak dan tubuh preman tersebut sampai terkapar.

"T-tolong..hentikan.." Kata preman tersebut.

"_**Apa? aku tidak dengar. Katakan sekali lagi."**_

"HENTIKAN,NONA!"

_**"Maaf. Aku tidak akan menghentikannya. Kau berhadapan denganku,maka kau telah mendapat tiket gratis ke neraka. Akan kutunjukkan apa itu rasa sakit!"**_Annie berkata begitu dengan suara yang menyeramkan dan menyerigai,disertai dengan aura-aura gelap disekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

BUAGH!

DUKK!

.

.

Annie memukul lagi preman tersebut.

Para anggota KiseDai menyadari bahwa preman yang mencengkram Momoi sedang ketakutan melihat temannya diihajar,langsung melancarkan 'serangan balasan' dengan menghajar preman pertama sampai babak belur.

"BOCAH-BOCAH GILA. LARI SEBELUM KAU MATI! AMPUUUN!" Preman pertama meski sudah dihajar,dia masih bisa berlari lalu menyeret preman lain yang dihajar Annie sampai pingsan.

.

_Hening_

_._

_._

_._

"I-itu hampir saja -ssu!" Kise memecah keheningan.

"Hah..Hampir saja. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" Annie bertanya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau menghajar preman tersebut sampai hamper mati. Kau itu apa sih? -nanodayo"

"Cewek liar. Lihat,akibat perbuatanmu,hampir satu nyawa melayang!" Aomine ngerocos dengan tampang horror.

"Apa tidak boleh melakukan '_self-defense' ?"_

"Boleh,tapi tidak seperti itu juga,Kawa-san."

"_Annie benar-benar seperti Akashi jika sudah mengamuk. Sadis dan kejam.." _Batin para anggota KiseDai dan Momoi,minus Akashi.

Akashi hanya menyeringai,dia tau bahwa sisi gelap dari diri seorang Annie Kawamura akan sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

* * *

**Yo minna! akhirnya ini chapter keluar juga.**

**Apa saya terlalu ekstrim membuat sisi gelap(?) Annie? wahahaha..maaf minna,habis pikiran saya untuk membuat OC yang jago beladiri ini sangatlah nista dan mohon dimaklumi :V /digiles**

**Oke,minat review/saran? Arigatou.**


End file.
